Reverse CREDDology: A CREDDIE Fanfic
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: Can reverse psychology be applied to love? Our beloved tech geek, and the love of his life are about to find out what it feels like to be in each others position. Creddie mainly, but I like playing around with other ships too. Hell you'll see everything from Seddie to Cam. Light-heated romantic fun everywhere. Enjoy :)
1. iWanted Strawberry

**I spent extra time on this one. So much time actually that this story,which was supposed to be a one-shot, became too much for me to finish so fast. I like finishing my One-shots in a one sitting fashion, so I thought I should just split it into chapters. I hope you enjoy it.**

**As a big Creddie shipper I must represent the minority of Creddie stories! Also, if you're into CAM, please check out my other one shots. Enjoy reading. Now if Only CAM and CREDDIE could both happen lol. I'm just brushing up another chapter and It should be up in a few days at most.**

_why me?_Carly thought to herself as she walked down the hallway of Bushwell Plaza, gripping her stomach. Jungle worms weren't being very kind to her insides at the moment. She could feel the pain, as if something were eating her insides. She wanted to…No, needed to vomit.

8-C, Carly felt a tinge of happiness hit her. _Finally home _she thought. Her smidge of joy was short lived when another groan escaped her as the jungle worms felt the need to agonize her more. She fell backwards into Freddie's apartment, opening the door accidentally.

She looked inside to find it empty, and even amongst her agony she thought _I wonder how Freddie's been_.

Another groan escaped her, now wasn't the time to lying on the floor in this uncomfortable position. _I need to sit and be alone_

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked with concern

"I'm sick and dying!" Carly said in a stern, angered voice.

"Maybe I should take you to a doctor?"

"No just open the door "

Soon they entered the Shay apartment. Instead of the usual quiet atmosphere, Spencer was shocked to find that they had a full house. Sam, Freddie,T-Bo and Gibby were all there. Carly fell to the floor with a groan before she could even show her disappoint and anger.

She moved herself to the couch and sat. Spencer started talking but Carly wasn't listening, she barely acknowledge their presence as her stomach was being louder than any words that any of them were saying. Carly thought sitting would help, she was wrong. After a few pleas for help she couldn't talk anymore. It was coming…In a matter of seconds she found herself sprinting to the bathroom.

The feeling of bittersweet release went through her as she felt as if she was dumping her guts in the toilet. She turned to lock the door when it suddenly opened. She felt a moment of surprise when she saw her brother Spencer.

"Are you okay kiddo?" He questioned, walking in. "Need some help?"

She shook her head, getting up. Her stomach felt better, but there was a new feeling. _Disappointment..._ the word rung in her head as she flushed the toilet and looked into the mirror. She gestured her brother to leave and he nodded, giving a concerned look.

She looked at her own reflection, why was she disappointed? Why did she feel this new upsetting feeling in the pit of her stomach? As if her emotions gave her a new sickness.

She looked at the door through the reflection in the mirror. Nobody else came to her aid. Not Gibby, not T-bo, not Sam, not Freddie.

_Freddie….._She thought a she stared at the door. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she held her stomach. Another attack, jungle worms weren't about to go away that easily. It was going to be a long day.

So Carly stayed in the washroom, alone. Her thoughts were her only company. Well, that and some merciless jungle worms.

She looked at the door one last time.

Nobody was coming. _Where are you _She thought before looking away. She and the toilet were about to spend some quality time together.

* * *

A couple days have passed. Crazy things have happened. You'd think meeting One Direction would have more effect on a girl, not Carly. She blamed it on the jungle worms and the guilt of getting one of them sick. It didn't matter anymore, that was all over now. She now found herself currently free from craziness as she walked home after school on a beautiful spring day.

_Can't wait to get home _She thought to herself, increasing her pace.

Carly walked down the hallway in Bushwell Plaza. She turned the corner to see the sign beside her door. It read 8-C. She was home again.

A smile started appearing on her face when she remembered a funny memory. She looked towards Freddie's door and walked up to it. Staring at the peephole, reminiscing.

A few years ago Carly had just walked up to her apartment and Freddie opened the door from his apartment at the same instant. He was definitely waiting for her and she knew it. She remembered the cute face he made when she confronted him about it.

Carly's smiled grew into a wide grin as she remembered another moment.

* * *

_"I bet you he's staring out of his peephole waiting for you to come home" Sam had said with a smirk._

"_No he grew out of that" She had replied._

_Sam walked up to The Benson apartment's door and smacked it right at the peephole. Carly was surprised to hear Freddie's cry of pain. The two girls laughed._

* * *

Carly gave a small laugh, her hand on top of the peephole she continued smiling. She stared at the door for a moment. Suddenly she smacked it, creating a loud thud.

The thud's echoes soon disappeared and there was silence.

Nothing, her smile faded. _Guess he really did grow out of it._She thought, feeling disappointed.

She was about to turn and had into her apartment when the door opened.

"Hey Carls, something happen? What's up?" Freddie asked leaning on the wall with the door open.

Carly was caught off guard, her surprised face filled with some embarrassment. She collected herself and smiled. "Ummmm, wanna hang out? I just got home and I'm kinda bored."

"Sorry, can't. I've got to finish fixing the camera for the next iCarly. Besides, we're going to the Groovie Smoothie with everyone later remember?"Freddie responded apologetically.

"Oh yeah, okay. See you later" She said smiling, hiding the disappointment and sadness.

The door closed. Her smile faded. _Well I'll see him later. _ She thought as she entered her apartment. _I don't get why I'm so upset._

"Hey kiddo, welcome back. How was school? You okay? You look out of it." Spencer said as he stopped sculpting a giant fish.

"School was fine, I'm just stressed. There's just been a lot of stuff on my mind lately." Carly replied setting down her bag.

"Well you, little girl, should go relax. Aren't you going to the Groovie Smoothie later?" Spencer said with a smile as he pointed to her with dirty hands.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she questioned.

"Freddie came in here to get the camera and said to remind you. He wouldn't want you to forget, now would he?" He replied smiling.

Carly's mood lightened up. She smiled and said "Well he probably would've come get me anyway."

She sat on the couch and turned on the TV when Sam came in through the door.

"Momma's home." She said entering the apartment with a smile.

"You don't live here." Spencer said as he continued sculpting.

"Well she might as well be, she's here all the time." Carly said with a laugh.

"Well you two should go upstairs. It's about to get messy and loud in here" Spencer said winding up a chainsaw.

"Why do you need a chainsaw?" Carly asked confused.

"Cuz its cool!" Spencer answered back.

Sam and Carly both laughed as Carly got up and turned off the TV. "C'mon Sam, let's go upstairs."

"Right behind you" Sam replied walking towards the stairs.

The two girls went upstairs, leaving Spencer with his strange sculpture.

The two girls sat on bean bag chairs in the iCarly studio as they talked. The conversation was light-hearted and for a while Carly successfully pushed her stressful thoughts away. As the conversation went on Carly started to think of Freddie and how she felt outside her apartment earlier today. Before she realized it she was zoned out completely, staring at the wall in front of her.

"What are you staring at?" Sam asked as she saw her friend staring at the wall. She turned to see what she was looking at, confused.

Carly snapped out of her train of thought, "Oh sorry, its just...do you think Freddie is acting strange? Or different? Or something?"

"Its Freddork, he's always weird" said began, she paused for a minute and thought. "well maybe he's less nubby now. Don't tell him I said that." She said almost regretting her words. "Wait why do you care anyway?" Sam finished with a confused voice.

Carly thought for a moment. "I don't know, I just think he's acting differently. Like...he's not treating me the same way."

"What do you mean? Did he do something stupid? What'd that nub do!"

"No! Nothing! You know what nevermind." Carly said in a somewhat annoyed voice.

"Are you sure? You don't loo-" Sam started replying but stopped when the elevator door opened.

"GIBBEH" Gibby said entering, Freddie following close behind him.

"So, are you guys ready to go?" Freddie asked with a smile.

Carly looked up and smiled saying "Yeah let's go."

Sam looked at her best friend closely, feeling concerned about her. She hesitated for a moment, but decided to let it go, at least for now. "Yeah, momma wants some milkshakes."

"It's a smoothie." Freddie said in a corrective tone.

"Same chiz." She snapped back

"No it isn't" Freddie said condescendingly.

As the group left the building Sam and Freddie kept at their constant bickering. Carly ignored it at first, then it began to irritate her. She clenched her teeth, and when it felt like she was about to snap. They stopped.

"Whatever" Sam said as she entered the Groovie Smoothie. When Sam saw the smoothies, she could care less about what the nub was saying.

They sat in their usual table.

"I'll get us the smoothies, what do you guys want?" Freddie said standing up.

"I'll try the new regular sized Mango tango" Gibby said looking at the menu.

"Momma wants the usual. Grande sized." Sam said with a smirk.

Carly thought for a moment, everything seemed to be unappetizing. "I'll just have a small strawberry" She said putting down the menu.

"Okay" Freddie said starting to walk away.

"You know what, I think I'll have a strawberry instead" Gibby said, still looking through the menu.

Freddie nodded. "Okay, got it."

"Actually I'll have banana." Gibby quickly said again.

Freddie shrugged. "Are you sure?"

"Okay, make it mango tango. I wanna try something new."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Sure, cool." He said finally leaving.

Gibby was still looking through the menu and Sam looked at him and said "Dude, we already told him what we want. Stop looking at the menu."

"Okay, fine. Fine. I'll be right back, got to use the little boys room." Gibby said leaving.

Now they were alone and before she even opened her mouth Carly knew exactly what Sam was gonna bring up. "I'm fine Sam." She said, trying to sound sincere.

"I never said anything Carls."

"Well, I am okay?"

Sam looked at her for a moment. She sighed and said "If you ever need to talk you know I'm here for you right?"

Carly nodded and smiled."Yeah, I know. I honestly have nothing to say right now. Just stop worrying so much"

"Okay Carls" Sam said dismissing the issue.

Gibby returned and sat down. "Freddie back yet"

"Does he look like he's back?" Sam said in an annoyed voice.

Freddie walked back and sat, holding a tray of smoothies.

"Well speak of the nubby devil" Sam said smiling.

"Okay one regular Mango tango." Freddie said giving Gibby his smoothie.

"Nice." Gibby said with a smile.

"One Blueberry Banana Blitz, grande sized." Freddie said giving Sam her smoothie.

"Momma like" Sam said smirking.

"A strawberry smoothie for me, and a small banana smoothie for Carly" Freddie said smiling. He took a sip of his smoothie while he handed Carly hers.

Carly gave an upset face. "I wanted a strawberry…" she muttered.

"What?" Freddie said, not hearing her clearly.

"I Said I wanted a strawberry one!" She yelled in an angry tone. Everyone at the table gave a surprised look.

"Oh, Carly I'm sorry I mixed it up. Gibby kept confusing me with his order. And-"

"Oh shut it!" Carly said in an upset voice. "You even got Sam's order right and she didn't even tell you what the smoothie even was! You- you…urghhh"

Freddie looked at her with a shocked and confused face. "Carly, I'm sorry. Here you can have mine." He said offering it to her.

She looked at his smoothie straw and then his lips and she started to blush.

"B-But you already drank out of it. I-I'd only get half a smoothie." She said feeling her anger starting to be replaced with embarrassment.

"I took like two sips. Whatever, I'll get you a new one."

"Oh whatever yourself. I'm leaving." Carly said trying to sound mad still, but she was more embarrassed.

"Carly" "Carls" Sam and Freddie said at the same time. Carly got up and swiftly walked out the door.

She walked back in and took the banana smoothie and said "I'm taking this with me!" and walked out again.

Gibby sipped his smoothie as all the commotion was going on. "What's her problem?"

"I should go follow her" Freddie said with a concerned voice. Sam stopped him from getting up and shook her head.

"No, I got this one." Sam said running out to follow her best friend.

Gibby took another sip out of his smoothie. "I think I love mangos"

Freddie wasn't listening. _I've never seen Carly so upset over something like this. I should go talk to her late and apologize. Something's been bugging her. _

Outside Carly was walking toward bushwell plaza in a fast pace, _How could he forget my order. Why am I so upset. _She took a sip and remembered looking at Freddie's straw. _Why am I blushing! _She thought as she felt her cheeks.

She swallowed and looked at the smoothie in surprise. "This is actually pretty good" She said to herself as she stopped walking for a moment.

"Carly! Wait!" Sam yelled from down the street.

Carly started walking again, trying to avoid her but Sam was running and would soon catch up.

"Carly! Wait." She said grabbing Carly's shoulder and turning her around, catching her breath.

"I just drank half a grande smoothie, don't wanna upchuck it. Now tell me, what was that?" Sam said finally catching her breath

"What was what Sam?" Carly said somewhat annoyed

"Back at the Groovie Smoothie. You flipped out, Freddie apologized so come back. Chill your chiz. I'll even get you the smoothie."

"You don't have money." Carly replied dryly.

"Well I didn't say I would buy it" Sam replied defensively.

"I'm going home Sam. I wanna be alone."

"Did Freddie upset you that much? As much as I hate the nub, he didn't mean it and he even apologized. Even I wouldn't get this pissed…Well maybe"

"It's not just this one time Sam! He's…He's just…urghhh."

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Never mind, I'm going home."

"Carls…"

Carly ignored her and walked away. This time Sam didn't stop her.

**Tell me what you think! Also I'm still sick so writing this took me all weekend. Well this is only about half of what I managed to write. I kept falling asleep so I didn't finish a lot (even though I was in bed pretty much all weekend)**

**Anyway, don't forget to review. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. Where I messed up, where I didn't mess up. Spelling, grammar, character portrayals. I just like feedback :D  
**


	2. iBrought A Chair

**Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review. :)**

**Still sick, started coughing today. :(  
**

Back at the Groovie smoothie Freddie waited impatiently as he tapped his foot on the floor and sucked his bottom lip. _They're taking too long! What's taking them so long!_

"It's like a magical mango. It tastes like a mango, but it also tangos with you're tongue with the language of dance. Its-" Gibby started talking, staring at his smoothie in awe.

"That's it, I'm going to see what's up." Freddie said getting up, ignoring Gibby.

"Whatever dude. It's cool, I'll wait here. Me and mango are going to tango." Gibby said, averting his attention to Freddie for a moment.

"Mango and I." Freddie corrected as he started to walk away.

"Dude, its my smoothie. Get your own mango to tango with." Gibby said defensively moving his smoothie away from Freddie.

"I meant-" Freddie started to say but stopped himself, closing his eyes and looking down with a frustrated look on his face. "I don't have time for this I'm going." Freddie said dismissing Gibby with a gesture.

"Yea that's right, you better walk away. I've got some tangoing to do." Gibby said drinking more of his smoothie.

Freddie walked out and started running towards Bushwell Plaza. When he soon saw Sam walking back alone his heart sunk and he slowed down.

"What happened? Let's get Carly" Freddie asked when Sam was close enough.

"Already saw her" Sam replied with a bored voice, continuing to walk back to the Groovie Smoothie.

Freddie stopped and grabbed Sam's arm. "Wait what? What did she say?"

Sam gave an annoyed looked and pulled her arm away. "She said she wants to be alone, so I'm leaving her alone."

"So you're just gonna go back to the Groovie Smoothie?"

"Uhh yeah? Smoothie's won't drink themselves you know. What do you want me to do anyway?"

"I don't know, let's go talk to her. "

"I already did."

"Fine whatever, I'm gonna go talk to OUR BEST FRIEND while you go slurp a smoothie." Freddie said, making her feel somewhat guilty

Sam shrugged. "Oh my God. Fine, I'm coming you nub." Sam turned and started to walk the other way again. "Wasn't even my fault…" she muttered as they started walking together.

"What'd you say?"

"Forget it. Let's go"

Carly walked swiftly out of the elevator onto her floor with an upset look. Carly entered the apartment to see Spencer was painting his sculpture. She didn't think much of it, without even a greeting she started to head for the stairs.

"Hey kiddo, how was the-"Spencer started.

Carly interrupted him saying "Don't let any of them in here!" as she started going up the stairs.

"Ummm, okay. Do you ….wanna talk about something?" Spencer said with some hesitation, stopping his work.

"No!" She yelled as she went upstairs.

"uhh…Ohhhhkay" Spencer replied. He heard her bedroom door slam and mouthed "WOW".

"I'm taking a shower. And a long one" Carly yelled down the stairs, her voice still sounding upset.

"Okay. Uhhh…Do you need a chair?" He yelled up the stairs.

"I have one" She yelled back down, entering the washroom.

_I wonder what'is bugging her _Spencer thought as he continued painting. He knew better than to try to cheer up Carly or talk to her when she was like this. He would wait until she finished her shower. She'd usually feel a little better by then.

A few minutes later as Spencer finished his sculpture there was a knock on the door. Spencer ignored it, remembering what Carly told him and began cleaning up.

Another knock.

"Nobody's home" Spencer said mimicking the voice of an old woman.

"Why do you have to disguise your voice? You're already saying something stupid." Sam said in an annoyed tone.

"Well…now I'm not opening the door. So What now!" Spencer snapped back.

"Can you please just let us in?" Freddie asked sincerely.

"If you don't open it, I'll just pick the lock." Sam said from the other side.

"Sam that's illegal" Freddie whispered.

"And I care?" She whispered back.

"You can't pick our lock" Spencer said confidently, letting out a giggle.

"Try me" Sam retorted in a threatening voice.

"Okay! Okay! I'm opening the door!" Spencer replied as he ran to the door, stopping his laughter.

Spencer sighed and opened the door.

"What do you guys want?"

"Carly home?" Freddie asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she said not to let either of you in. What did you guys do?"

"I don't know. Well, I forgot what smoothie she wanted and she just snapped and ran away." Freddie said trying to explain.

"Yeah, she sorta just lost it." Sam added.

"Is she okay?" Freddie asked with sincere concern

"I don't know, she seemed pretty pissed when she got back. Are you sure that's why she's this upset? She's in the shower"Spencer paused for a moment and looked left and right.

"One of her long showers?" Sam asked, feeling a little concerned.

He nodded. He leaned closer to them and whispered. "she even brought A CHAIR with her."

"Oh man, that's serious chiz." Sam said looking concerned.

"I know right! Are you sure there's nothing else?" Spencer said, looking at both of them as he bit his lip in anticipation.

Sam and Freddie looked each other and looked back at Spencer and shook their heads. Spencer sighed disappointed, looking down at the floor.

"So can you let us talk to her?" Freddie said feeling guilty trying to walk into the apartment

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to come in right now. Plus she's in the shower" Spencer said shaking his head, blocking Freddie's way.

"I'll wait for her. I just want to apologize"

"I know, but she said not to let any of you in. She really just wants some alone time."

Freddie nodded and gritted his teeth, feeling angry at himself for not being able to do anything.

"Dude, can't you do something to help?" Sam said, not liking the situation.

Spencer sighed and thought for a moment. "Okay. I'll talk to her, tell her you came by. Sound good? I'll wait up until she finishes. Maybe she'll tell me what's up."

Freddie felt some relief and gave a small smile. "Thanks Spencer, it means a lot."

"Okay, just try to relax. I'll try to handle this. Now if you'll excuse me, mister fishy is drying and I have to clean up."

The two nodded acceptingly and Spencer closed the door.

"I told you she didn't wanna talk to us." Sam said dryly, starting to walk towards the elevator.

Freddie stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder and turned her, making her shrug.

"What do you want?"

"So what exactly did she say to you when you went after her?" Freddie asked,

Sam sighed. "She wasn't really clear, but I know one thing for sure." She said pointing her index finger towards him as she said "This is all on you Fredward." poking in the shoulder as she started to walk towards the elevator.

"I'm going home. Nothing we can do now. Let's just see how she is tomorrow. See ya nub" Sam soon disappeared in the elevator and Freddie was alone.

He stood there for a moment, thinking. "What did I do?" He said out loud to himself. He felt a hint of déjà vu. But why? Where had he said that before? He couldn't remember, but he felt a vague sadness in the pit of his stomach. He decided to stop thinking about it for now and entered his apartment.

Carly sat on a plastic chair in the shower. She only did this when something was bothering her, and bothering her A LOT. And this was definitely one of those times.

The soothing warmth of the shower wasn't enough to calm the troubled mind of the brunette. Thoughts spun in her head as she sat on her chair. She loved the feeling of taking a shower. It's as if the water could just wash her troubles away.

_So what's wrong with me? All he did was forget my order…but he remembered everyone else's. Even Sam's. Do I feel jealous?...Jealous of what?…Jealous of how he treats others compared to me?...But he's nice to everyone...Maybe I'm just thinking too much. I should just stop. Ya, I'll just sleep on it._

Carly shook her head and took a deep breath as she cleared her thoughts, letting the water wash them away.

When she got out she was surprised to find that it was midnight. _That makes this my longest shower yet. _She thought as she went to her room in her towel.

She entered, turning on the light and she was surprised to find her brother asleep on her chair.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" She said walking to her brother.

Spencer woke up and blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes. "Hey,wait what time is it?"

"Past midnight"

"That's a new shower record Carly Shay." Spencer said as finished rubbing his eyes.

"Ya, I guess…What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Do you wanna talk?"

"I said no…I'm fine. Now will you get your butt outta my chair and outta my room so I can get ready for bed?" She said pointing to the door.

"Alright, I'm going." Spencer said sleepily as he got up.

Spencer stood at the door for a moment, hesitating. He leaned on the doorframe and turned. "You know Freddie didn't mean to upset you, right kiddo?"

"So you know what happened? Sam text you?" Carly said in a serious tone, starting to feel somewhat upset. She sat and turned her chair to face the mirror.

"Well, actually Sam and Freddie came by. They seemed really worried about you" Spencer paused for a moment as Carly turned the chair to face him again.

"Is that really all that's wrong?"he said with a little hesitation.

Carly sighed. "I said I don't want to talk" She said trying to sound polite, but there was anger in her voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just…you're usually never this upset. I'm worried about you"

"Thanks, but I just wanna be alone. "

Carly felt goosebumps starting to form and she rubbed her arms, "I'm starting to get cold, can we just not talk about this."

Spencer nodded, not quite pleased by the outcome of their conversation.

Carly turned her chair back and looked at her brother through the mirror. "Good night Spencer."

"Good night kiddo, try not to be so upset. I don't know what happened exactly, but don't be so hard on Freddie and the others. Your friends love you" Spencer said leaving the room and closing the stared at herself and thought of Freddie, Spencer's words echoed in her head _Your friends love you_

_Does he?_ Carly thought as she started the blow drier. She looked at the clock, 12:22 _Gu_ess_ I'm sleeping in._

Carly changed into her pajamas and jumped into her bed, feeling exhausted. _I'm so tired I could just fall asleep any second…_

A song she once heard started playing in her mind.

Carly opened her eyes. She was dancing with Freddie. She looked around confused and then she remembered it, all of it, when the lyrics begun.

"_but then when I touch you and I disappear_

_safe in your arms you take me"_

This was after the girl's choice dance. When both their dates had already left Freddie had offered a dance. Carly had added this song to her pear-pod the day after. It was a good song.

Carly smiled, looking into Freddie's eyes, feeling his warm and comfortable gaze. She felt happy, she felt safe in his arms.

She leaned her head on him and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. _I love this. _Carly thought. _I love hi-_

Suddenly a Taco truck rammed through the wall, Freddie pushed Carly away and looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Carls, It's too late" The taco truck went full speed towards Freddie. Carly reached for Freddie, but she couldn't do anything. It was too late.

"FREDDIE!" Carly screamed, rising from her bed, sweat on her forehead. _Just a dream…_

**How was it? Hope you enjoyed it. I actually rewatched iSpeed Date to see the ending scene. I even started the song exactly where it did in the show. lol**

**Oh did you guys catch the iSaved Your Life refrence? :)  
**

**Don't forget to send me some feedback. :)**

**I'm working on the next chapter. It might take a little longer because I have work, i'm also still sick So i've been sleeping a lot more. I'll try my best though!  
**

**One last random question. Anyone actually read chapter titles? I like making clever little chapter titles. It's fun. lol, anyone feel the same way?  
**


	3. iLook Like A Zombie With Makeup

**Okay, Not that sick anymore. Still getting better. Working full time again now that I can. Busy Busy Busy. Hope you enjoy.  
**

The next day was a bright and sunny Saturday, yet Carly remained in bed, hours longer than she usually did. She didn't want to get up. Her mind felt like jelly, and she felt like it was only getting crazier.

After she woke up that night from her nightmare she couldn't sleep anymore. She just lied there tossing and turning, alone with her never-ending thoughts. Never being able to truly sleep again, she closed her eyes for hours attempting to.

After hours of failed attempts she finally gave up.

She got up sleepily and decided to go downstairs for some breakfast after going through her morning routine.

Even after brushing her hair and washing her face, she looked like a mess, as if she hadn't slept in days. She sighed and applied some make up to cover it up, but even then, it was clearly visible that she was sleep deprived.

Her mind still is beginning to wake itself up, she descended the stairs. _Mmmm ham _she thought as she started to smell food.

"Spencer? What are you making-?" Carly asked as she started ask but stopped herself short when she saw Sam eating ham in her kitchen.

"Wow, you look like chiz Carls."

"Sam? How did you get in here" Carly asked in an annoyed tone, ignoring her statement.

"Picked the lock. I've been in your building for a while. Waited for you to come out, but you never did. I can see why…Anyway Spencer left about an hour ago and I let myself in. Thought I might make some breakfast…Are you okay?" Sam said neutrally breaking off a piece of ham and handing it to her.

"Thanks…I'm fine" Carly said dryly as she ate the piece of ham.

With some hesitation, Sam started speaking. "So uh….You wanna talk about something?"

Carly looked away from her, "No"

"C'mon Carls, I waited 2 hours just for you to wake up."

"I never really even slept. And I said no, can you please just leave" Carly said, trying to be polite, but there was tension in her voice.

Sam turned her friend's head to face her own, "It's not gonna get any better if you don't talk about it." Sam said with a teasing voice

Carly sighed, "I don't even know what 'it' is." Carly said pushing Sam's hand away.

"Well, tell me what you do know."

"It's just Freddie."

"What about the little nub? You keep bringing him up"

"He's not a nub Sam." Carly snapped back in an annoyed tone.

"I was kidding. What's up with you lately, I always call him that."

"I'm sorry, I just feel…I don't know."

"Okay…very helpful Carls." Sam said sarcastically.

"Freddie just isn't the same with me anymore. He's a lot more distant. I miss him I guess."

"What? We all hang out practically every day."

"Yeah, but he just treats me differently"

"Differently? He treats us all the same."

"Yeah but…I don't know. I think that's the problem. Wait why are you defending him?" Carly asked, stopping her train of thought.

"Yeah I guess after we you know" Sam said pretending to barf. "I guess I got a little soft spot for the guy. Don't ever tell that to him. You got it?"

Carly looked at her best friend feeling somewhat jealous, yet not sure exactly why. Something in her made her ask "Do you still have feelings for Freddie?" Carly said waiting in anticipation for the answer, trying to make the question sound casual.

Sam laughed "What for that nub? No, but I can say that ever since I ruined his dream…I guess I feel like I owe him or something."

"Oh okay." Carly said as a smile formed on her face. Sam looked at her with a questioning face, Sam solved the puzzle. Sam gave a smirk and Carly's smile faded. "What?" Carly said in a confused voice.

"Wait…No…No way! You?" Sam put down her ham and held her head for a moment and then pointing at Carly. "That's it! That's it isn't it!"

"Me? W-what? What's it, what's what?" Carly asked, confused. She felt adrenaline starting to rush through her. Sam looked ecstatic.

"You love Freddie. All the pieces of chiz are adding up." Sam said in a knowing voice.

"W-what! Freddie? Me? What chiz? Chiz doesn't know how to do math." Carly answered feeling flustered.

"Carls it all makes sense. You got all jealous when he forgot your order, but knew mine without me telling him. You also got flustered yesterday when he offered you his little in-dir-ect kiss." Sam said giving teasing pokes to Carly for each syllable of 'indirect kiss'.

Carly began blushing furiously. "I-I-I…but…but I don't….I just wish he loved me!" Carly said covering her mouth with both hands when she realized what she just said.

"Love you!" Sam said smiling

"I-I meant…like...you know…like how I love banana smoothies"

"You love strawberry smoothies."

"Well I never tried a banana one until yesterday!"

"..."

"They're good!"

Sam just gave a disbelieving face and tapped her fingers on the table, waiting for her to crack. Carly felt like her gaze was cutting right through her.

"Okay fine! Maybe I do!"

Sam looked at her watch. "Wow Carls, that was almost 3 seconds. You almost pulled off a lie there." She said laughing.

" I don't like lying, it's mean and icky." Carly responded in an innocent voice.

"Well, when did this start happening" Sam said, trying to understand all this

"I don't know. I don't even know if I feel that way…I just miss how he treats me…"

"Dude! What? You actually miss that?"

"Yeah I guess…"

Sam thought for a moment and took in a breath, "Well maybe you don't actually like him. Maybe you just feel like he's become distant. Like he doesn't care for you as a friend anymore."

"You just said I did though"

"Well, maybe I was wrong. I'm just a ham lover, not a love guru. Do you think you love him?"

Carly's face started turning red and she remembered the yesterday's events. The dream she had yesterday before it was ruined. She nodded.

"Well then…maybe you should tell him how you feel."

"What if he doesn't like me…"

"Carls, we're talking about the guy who obsessed over you for years!"

"Well, used to…"

"What do you mean?"

Carly sighed, "He doesn't treat me the way he used to"

"You've been saying stuff like that before, he's different or whatever. What do you even mean?"

"Remember when I had jungle worms? He didn't come to help me."

"Spencer went to check up on you and you told him to leave so nobody else went."

"The old Freddie would've helped me anyway."

"The old Freddie?" Sam said confused

"The guy that used to always say he loved me. Came over almost everyday to study or do homework or just talk. The one that fixed my whole night with one one who saved my life." Carly explained looking frusterated. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. She remembered yesterday, and in a calmer tone she said "Now…now he can't even bother to remember what I ordered."

"C'mon, he made a mistake. His whole life is a mistake."

"Sam! Seriously"

"Okay, okay. Geez, you're so defensive of him all of a sudden. So what? You miss how much he cared about you?"

"Ya…I guess. I mean…he even stopped doing that cukey peephole thing." Carly said, quieting her voice a little at the end.

"You mean where he waited for you to come home! Can't believe he actually grew out of that." Sam said laughing. She stopped for a moment when she realised something. "Wait, what's cukey mean?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Carly started blushing again "That's not the point!"

"Carls, I just wanna know." Sam said eager to know, now that she saw Carly's reaction to her question

"It's….it's a mix between dorky and cute. Dorky plus cute…cukey" Carly said, looking away in embarrassment.

Sam covered her mouth to try to hide her laughter, but soon she burst out into a fit of laughter. When she finally finished she said "I'm sorry I asked."

"W-whatever." Carly said getting up and starting to walk away, blushing furiously. "You-you're being a-a…bad friend." She finally said, unable to think of a better insult.

"Carls wait. I'm sorry." Sam said containing her laughter. She got up and stopped Carly. "You know, just because he's not super obsessed with you doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

"But he remembered your order…" Carly muttered.

"What? So what if-" Sam began, but quickly realizing what her friend was getting at she stopped herself and gave a serious face. "Is that why you asked if I still liked him? You think we still have a thing for each other?"

"Well, maybe you do."

"I told you we don't"

"You told me YOU don't, what about him…and I'm not so sure I believe you either."

"What? I don't like him. We hate each other's guts." Sam said defensively.

"Well, he seemed to know your smoothie tastes pretty well. And lately he spends more time 'fighting' with you than he does even talking to me." Carly said grumpily.

"Don't get all jelly. Seriously Carls we're done. We broke up like a month ago."

"Yeah, I heard about you're 'break up'" Carly said giving air quotes in a jealous tone.

"What about it?"

"You postponed you're break up to…to suck each other's faces for an hour!"

"An hour and a half. What can I say, boy's not half bad." Sam admitted with a shrug.

Carly remembered her own experience with him. "Well I can't say he was bad…" She said in a shy voice. "That's not the point Sam!" She said realizing she was going off-track

Sam rolled her eyes. "Carly, you have to tell him. What's stopping you? He wasn't afraid of gushing his disgusting nerdy love all over you every 5 seconds. Why are you so chicken?"

"I'm not chicken…what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Carly stopped for a moment to remember what Freddie said in her dream. "…What if it's too late?"

Sam changed her expression to a serious one. "Carly, he's told you he loved you before. You even dated. You're still friends. I even dated the dork and we're friends…kinda….frenemies I guess."

"Well…I guess you're right. I'll talk to him" She said trying to sound confident, but there was reluctance in her voice.

"Okay, lets go!" Sam said grabbing Carly's arm and heading for the door

"What? Go where? I look like a zombie with make-up. I can't go anywhere! " Carly asked as she was being pulled out the door.

"He won't care. Better than a zombie without make up."

"He!" Carly said realizing what she was doing.

"Yeah, we're gonna go see-" Sam stopped herself when she opened the door to see Freddie.

"Fredward." Sam said greeting him.

"Sam" Freddie said with a nod. He looked at Carly who seemed to look shocked. "Carly, I came by to tell you that I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to make you upset. I really hope everything's okay." He said sincerely, with a worried look on his face.

Carly felt stunned by the very sight of Freddie. After a few moments of silence Freddie gabe her a weird look and said "Umm…Carly?"

Carly snapped out of it and tried to speak. "N-no, it's cool. Just a dumb smoothie. Who needs a smoothie when you can have friendship. Even strawberry smoothies can't compare." Carly finally said with a nervous laugh.

"Uh right. "Freddie said a little confused.

"Yeah" Carly said as she started to blush.

"Are you okay? You like like you didn't sleep well." Freddy asked seeing her starting to act strangely.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just…I'm sorry. I overreacted." Carly said, trying to remain calm and get over her initial shock. She wasn't prepared, just a few minutes ago she didn't even know how she felt. She doesn't even know how she feels exactly now. But she had to collect herself. Things wouldn't get any better if she stayed stunned.

Carly stared into Freddie's for a moment. She wanted things to be better between them. She felt true guilt for making Freddie worry so much. Something in her mind told her she should do one thing. She opened her arms for a hug saying "Let's not fight ever again." and Freddie gladly walked into her arms. Carly felt her heartbeat rising as the warmth of his body made her melt into his arms.

Freddie smiled as he embraced her. It's been a long time since they hugged like this.

"Okay, enough before I puke, cool you made up. Not like you guys ever fight long anyay" Sam said separating the two causing both of them to laugh.

"So, you wanna hang out?"Carly asked, looking at Freddie. Feeling the soothing after affects of the hug.

"Yeah…umm are you sure nothings up?." He replied still feeling as if she was hiding something.

Carly looked at Sam, and back at Freddie. _Not until we're alone_ she thought. "Nothing, I just have been stressed over school and stuff. Let's just relax, I said I'm fine."

Freddie nodded, _Maybe I can try to ask again later._ Freddie thought, easily seeing through her lie. Something in her eyes said 'not right now' when she looked at Sam, he dropped the topic. If Carly wasn't comfortable about it then he wouldn't force it out of her.

The three friends entered the Shay apartment. Carly turned on the TV, putting it on a re-run of Drake & Josh, as they sat down on the couch with Carly in the middle.

The three Sat there, but none of them were really paying attention.

Freddie stared at the TV, but his mind was elsewhere. The hug between Carly and himself sparked memories of a small kid longing for the love of one girl. He smiled inwardly, thinking of how in love he was with Carly. _Was…_ He thought, saddening his mood.

Carly sat thinking. _I Love you Freddie. No that's too plain. How about I just ask 'hey, wanna go out?'. Or maybe I get him to confess to me. Yeah, I could ask him 'Do you love me.' But is that too sudden and random? What if he doesn't! Then it'll be awkward. I don't even know if-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam, nudging her and whispering into to her. "So, when are you telling him? Can't wait to see this."

"What, I'm not gonna just confess to him while you're here. In fact you should leave" Carly whispered back.

Freddie heard them murmuring and looked over, breaking his train of thought. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing!" Carly said quickly turning to Freddie. "It…uhh. Sam just got a text from her mom and has to leave."

"Right Sam?" Carly said, turning her head to Sam with her jaw clenched, showing her that this was the signal to leave.

Sam sighed, looking at Carly, her eyes practically begging Carly to let her stay. Carly returned it with a death stare and Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, my mom needs help moving in the new TV. I gotta go." Sam said grumpily.

"Well that's unfortunate." Carly said pulling Sam out the door.

"Yeah…very" Sam said in an upset voice as she opened the door and left saying "See you later nubs."

"Later" Freddie and Carly said in unison.

"Did she just call you a nub?" Freddie asked after the door shut.

"Yeah, you know Sam." Carly said with an edge of nervousness.

_She never says that to you. _Freddie thought as Carly started walking back to the couch. "Yeah I guess." Freddie said, dismissing the subject.

Carly sat down again and took a deep breath, grabbing the remote. _Who knew pressing a button would be so tough?_

_Okay…let's do this. _She exhaled and turned off the TV.

Freddie looked at her with a confused smile. "Uhh, why'd you turn off the TV."

"I sort of just wanted to talk."

**It will probably take longer than usual to get the next chapter out. I'll be seeing my girlfriend for the first time in almost two months so I'm so happy. :D I'll be busy all weeken, so I won't have much time to write. I might release one or two CAM one-shots I've already started working on.(I think they're really cute!)**

**Don't want CAM? lol. Hunger for more CREDDIE? Check out some of my older iCarly fanfics from 2010 or some date like that. You would probably like them if you like this piece of work or any of my CAM one shots. lol, you may want to ignore the other non-icarly stuff.**

**Also I am trying to keep this story like a true iCarly episode lol. So random funny tidbits happen to break tension.**

**ALSO, I thought of an AMAZING Creddie story. It will be a more sad take on Creddie. But I'm sure you guys will like it. I'll be writing it after this story is complete. :)**


	4. iWill Get You Bananas

**Enjoy! **

Freddie looked at her, surprised, as he was caught off guard. "Oh…is this about yesterday?"

"Yeah, kinda… "Carly paused for a moment and took a moment to collect her thoughts. "When you forgot my order yesterday I…I felt like you didn't care about me anymore."

"What? Because of that? Carly, I care about you a lot. You're my best friend. Why did you think that?" Freddie said trying to understand, feeling sad that Carly would even think he didn't care about her. Was he that bad of a friend?

"It's because…It's not the first time either. You just treat me differently…"

"Differently? Carls, I never mean to treat you badly. I'm sorry if I did."

Carly shook her head. "No, no, no. You don't treat me badly…it's just…you don't show you care about me anymore. I miss the old Freddie…"

* * *

Outside the Shay apartment Sam was leaning her ear on the door, listening to the conversation. "What are you doing? Just tell him already." Sam said to herself sounding annoyed.

"No…What are you doing?" Spencer questioned, turning the corner of the hallway with 2 bags of groceries.

"Nothing, shut up! I can't hear." Sam whispered, waving her hand at Spencer.

"Well…I gotta go inside so…" Spencer pushed Sam away and tried to turn the door knob.

Sam slapped it and Spencer yelped in pain. "No, you can't! You'll ruin it."

"Ruin what?" Spencer said, as he turned the doorknob.

Sam didn't notice until it was too late. "Chiz! You idiot. I Can't let them see me." She whispered in anger as she started to move out of the door's line of sight.

Spencer gave a weird look, confused by her. He entered the apartment and saw Carly and Freddie talking

* * *

"The old Fredd-" Freddie began to ask, but stopped himself when Spencer walked in.

"Hey, someone wanna explain to me why-" Spencer started pointing at the door, expecting Sam to be there. "Nevermind" he said, dismissing the subject as he closed the door. He walked to the kitchen to put down the grocery bags as he said "so what are you guys up to?"

"Just chilling, talking." Freddie said casually. Hiding his disappointment that the conversation he and Carly were having was interrupted.

_Need to get rid of him_ Carly thought. _How…how…_ then an idea sprung in her head.

"Spencer did you get milk?"

"Yup" Spencer said happily as he started putting away the groceries.

"Peanut butter?"

"Yup!" Spencer said cheerfully as he took out the peanut butter.

"Oh that's good…how about bread?" Carly said starting to feel annoyed.

Spencer smiled again and said "uhh-ya!" As he took out the bread, showcasing it as if it was a trophy before he put it away.

Carly gritted her teeth in anger. She got up and went up to her brother.

"Yeah?" Spencer said with a confused look.

"How about bananas?" she said, continuing to walk towards him.

"No… but you don't like-"

Carly shot him a death stare, causing him to stop talking instantly. Carly stopped in front of him and said "Please leave and get some bananas" through her gritted teeth.

"Okay…I'll get you some bananas" Spencer said with a confused and somewhat scared expression face as he left through the front door.

"What happened?" Freddie asked as Spencer left.

"Nothing! He forgot to get bananas." Carly said, trying her best to sound casual as she walked back to Freddie.

"Are you sure?..."

"Yeah…just forget about. It's fine."

* * *

Outside the apartment, Spencer limped out and closed the door. Sam jumped out from behind the bush, causing Spencer to jump back in fear.

"So what happened in there?"

"I don't know Carly kicked me out! She doesn't even like bananas." Spencer said leaning on the door.

"Well I told you not to go in there. Now shut up I have to hear this." Sam said pushing Spencer away and pressing her ear on the door again.

"What's happening? "

"SHHH, Go get bananas! Let me listen."

"Listen to what?" Spencer said still confused.

"Carly is gonna confess to Freddie" Sam said annoyed. "Now shut up!"

"CONFESS?" Spencer whispered with a surprised voice, mouthing the letters .

"Yes. now SHHH" Sam said putting a finger on her lip and turned to face Spencer for a moment before returning back to press her ear against the door.

Spencer leaned in as well and listened to them as well

* * *

"Ummm…okay. So what were you saying? The old Freddie?" Freddie said feeling a little confused, remembering where they left off.

"I feel like you stopped caring about me... I mean as much as you used to" Carly said, finding it hard to explain.

"What do you mean? Carls I could never stop caring about you."

Carly gave a small smile, but was clearly still upset. "I know…you're a good friend."

"Then what's wrong?"

Carly crossed her arms, feeling tongue tied she started pacing, walking away from Freddie as she said "I don't know exactly, but I guess I miss how you used to treat me."

"Used to treat you?"

Carly turned around to face Freddie. She felt as if she could melt in his gaze. She looked away from him fidgeted with her hands. "I miss how you used to be the first one to make sure I was okay when I'm sick or hurt. I miss how you used to wait for me to come home doing that cukey thing where you wait by the peephole."

Freddie gave a surprised look as he cut her off. "Wait, cukey?" Freddie asked, trying not to smile upon hearing the word.

Carly blushed and met his eyes again as she nodded.

"You haven't called me that since…" Freddie stopped himself, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Since we dated" Carly said, looking away again.

"Yeah…" Freddie said, his heart beginning to beat faster. _What does this mean?_ He thought to himself before continuing to talk " So…what are you saying exactly?" Freddie asked, Feeling nervous.

* * *

Sam and Spencer continued to listen in on their conversation. "Isn't it bad that we're invading their privacy?"

"SHHH, do you want to hear this or not?"

"Yes…" Spencer admitted with a little guilt as he smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" Gibby said from behind them.

Spencer and Sam immediately jumped away from the wall and tried to look like they were doing something else.

"Nothing…We're hall watching." Spencer said finally.

Sam slapped his arm and said "None of your business. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to come here and talk to you guys. You all left me alone at the Groovie Smoothie yesterday and I want to give you a piece of my mind. Do you know how long I waited for you guys to come back. I spent-"

"Carly is gonna tell Freddie she loves him. You wanna listen or ramble on about your Gibby-ness" Sam said plainly, interrupting him.

"What! I wanna hear this!" Gibby said loudly.

"SHHHHH" Spencer and Sam said in unison.

"Oh my God I think they're gonna open the door. Gibby you worthless piece of nub sauce." Sam said angrily, with panic in her face.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Freddie said turning to the door, stopping their conversation.

"Yeah, I think it came from outside." Carly said, feeling curious as she walked to the door.

* * *

"I hear footsteps. We have to get out of here." Spencer said, feeling panicked.

"Benson's apartment!" Sam said, pointing to the door.

Gibby tried to turn the knob. "It's locked."

"There's no such thing as locked for momma." Sam took a hairpin from her pocket and quickly unlocked the door in an instant, smirking.

The group ran inside and shut the door. "Wow, you really can pick locks." Spencer said astounded.

"You really surprised?" Sam said with a smirk.

They all looked ahead of them to see Mrs. Benson in front of the TV. An awkward silence went across the room as Mrs. Benson stared at them in surprise.

* * *

Carly opened the door and poked her head outside to see nothing. She gave a confused look and looked left and right before closing the door.

"I guess it was nothing." Carly said as she leaned against the door.

"Oh, okay" Freddie said, not sure what else to say.

There was silence for a few moments before she started talking again. "I miss it Freddie…"

"Miss what?"

"I miss the way you used to care about me. The way you used to love me…And now I feel like we're so distant…And I…" Carly paused for a moment and met his gaze. There was a certain uncertainty in his face. Did he already know?

"I love you…" Carly finished, the words finally leaving her lips.

Freddie gulped. Thoughts spun in his head and he tried to collect himself. "Did you really just say that?"

Carly nodded, eyes wide, her mind screaming in anticipation as she waited for his response.

* * *

At the Benson apartment, Mrs. Benson finally broke the silence yelling "How did you get in here!"

Spencer started walking into the living room saying "Mrs. Benson, I'm terribly sorry, we wi-"

"Shoes Off!" She threatened getting up, with an angry look on her face, causing Spencer to jump back.

"I'm sorry!" Spencer yelped, taking his shoes off.

"Do you have any idea what happens to people who break and enter? I could send you-"

Sam interrupted her saying "Carly's going to confess to Freddie!" causing Mrs. Benson to yell "WHAT!"

"Yeah, do you wanna sit here telling me stuff I've heard a thousand times before or-"

"Move!" Mrs. Benson said pushing them all out of the way and heading for the door. Sam just smirked and let her go ahead.

Gibby remembered something and yelled "WAIT!" causing everyone to stop and look at him. He grabbed Mrs. Benson's arm to ask him "Hey, can you ask T-bo tell me the recipe to the mango tango smoothie?"

"Uh, mangos and ice" she said in a confused voice

"Yeah but how do you teach them how to tango?"

Sam slapped Gibby in the head causing him to yell "Oww!" as she said "Oh my chizzing God. Lets go. We're missing everything!"

"Geez, just want to know." Gibby muttered.

* * *

Back at the Shay residence Freddie got up and started walking to Carly. She instinctively stopped leaning against the door and stood straight, waiting in anticipation.

Freddie went up to her and stopped too meet her eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry I've become distant. I never meant to"

Carly shook her head. "No, it's okay."

"No it's not. I don't want us to be distant. " Freddie said with sadness in his voice, looking away from Carly

Carly blushed as she gave a flirtatious smile, turning his head to face her. "We can be a lot closer."

Freddie raised his eyebrows, his adrenaline pumping as his heart raced in what she just did. But then there was guilt, sadness. Something wasn't right. He pushed her hand away. "urgh….not right now" he said in a saddened voice

Carly felt a sting in her heart and she frowned, dropping her hand down. "Oh…Okay." She said trying not to show her sadness to him, looking down as she let her hair cover her face.

Freddie saw could tell how she was feeling. He was the one to make eye contact this time. He lifted Carly's head up to face him, pushing her hair back. She raised her eyebrows, wondering what he wanted. "Carls, I'm sorry. It's just that it's not right like this."

"Why? What's not right?" She asked, still feeling the burn of rejection.

"We aren't as close anymore and now you think…you think that. It's like last time. I don't think you really think what you think…" Freddie paused, feeling the same disheartening feeling he felt when he broke up with her after the taco truck incident.

"Last time?" Carly asked with a confused look.

"The taco truck…Where did we end up after that?"

Carly felt her heart sink as guilt came over her like a dark cloud. She opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. She took a breath in before trying to explain herself. "I…well….I don't know..….I'm sorry" she finally said in a defeated voice.

"You don't have to be sorry Carls. It's just that if I get a shot with you I want to know it's a real one. That's why I didn't say yes then, and it's why I'm stopping you now." Freddie replied in a sympathetic voice.

"What's wrong now?" She asked as she fiddled with her hands, part of her not wanting to know. She suddenly remembered the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' and felt like taking her question back. If only she could…

"You said we've been kind of distant, and I'm really sorry about that. But because of that you like me? That's not a good reason to start liking someone. That's like some cheap pick up move."

"Cheap pick up move?" Carly asked confused.

"Yeah, like…"Freddie scratched his head for a moment. "It's like reverse psychology. You get someone to do something for you by telling them the opposite."

Carly thought about it for a moment and leaned on the door again. "So are you saying you're doing this on purpose? Don't lie to me Benson, I…I know where you live!" she asked in an upset tone, her eyebrows creased, ready to release anger as she crossed her arms.

"No! I would never do that on purpose." Freddie answered with haste, feeling like he stepped on a land mine.

Carly sighed and released the tension and anger she was feeling, uncrossing her arms. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset that this didn't work out." She looked down at her fingers and started fidgeting again. "So…what now? We just go back to the usual?" she continued, disappointment in her voice.

Freddie took a deep breath"Well how about we start strengthening our friendship and see how it goes from there? Like if it sparks or something maybe we could…" Freddie stopped talking and gave a hopeful smile.

Carly's lips started to make a small smile as she started to cheer up a little. She was glad that they would be trying to strengthen their relationship, but she still felt this emptiness in her. She wanted more out of this, but she knew she didn't deserve it. Only now she noticed how many opportunities she's lost with him. _I've been so stupid and blind… The perfect guy is right here. Nobody else could ever care for me as much as him…_ she thought to herself.

"Okay." Carly said looking at him with a thankful smile on her face. _I'm lucky he's in my life_

Freddie smiled and opened his arms for a hug and Carly gladly wrapped around her arms around him in return. Carly felt her heart melting in warmth and love. She squeezed him tighter, wanting the hug to last forever, basking in another heartwarming hug. "I'm sorry Freddie…you're an amazing guy, and if it means I can have another chance with you I'll wait. I've missed too many chances already."

Freddie separated to look into her eyes. "Carls…" Freddie said as a loss of words.

Carly stopped him. "You don't say anything, we already agreed right?" she said sweetly, accepting the situation for what it was.

Freddie said "Yeah…" with uncertainty as he nodded, looking down at the ground. Her words were shocking to him, so passionate and sincere. It left him almost regretting what he had said. But he knew in his heart he couldn't accept her in this situation. Not like this. "…I guess we'll see what happens" Freddie finally finished.

After a moment he looked back at Carly saying, "Carls, you're my best friend. So as friends we should hang out more." Allowing the tension to lift and conversation to lighten up

"Yeah, what do you wanna do?" Carly said with a smile, trying leaving the tension behind.

"I was thinking we could-" Freddie stopped himself short when he felt like he heard some faint talking behind the front door. He looked at the door with a questioning look.

Carly heard it as well, and she turned to look at the door. She walked up to it and opened the door.

All four eavesdroppers fell instantly to the ground, breaking the door knob as it fell beneath them.

Gibby at the bottom, cried in pain, as he pushed the doorknob away from him.

"That wasn't that bad. A Gibby cushion is always good." Sam said, patting Gibby's head as she got up.

The rest of the group stayed silent as Sam got up. Sam got up and met eyes with something she was actually didn't want to see. It's not that it made her quiver in fear, but she didn't like having to deal with it. An angry Carly Shay, arms crossed and all.

"Hey Carls…I'm done helping my mom..." Sam said with a smile, feeling the awkward tension in the air.

"Oh look at that, I forgot the bananas." Spencer said trying to quickly crawl out to the hallway.

"Stay!" Carly said pointing at Spencer.

"Okay" Spencer said in a childish voice, looking down.

Carly looked to see the others. "Sam! Spencer!Gibby!... Mrs Benson?"

The group muttered under their breath and looked away from Carly.

"H-How much did you guys hear?" Carly asked in a low voice, looking away in embarrassment

"Nothing!" They all said in unison, running out of the apartment

"You're lying! You're all icky little..little…eavesdropper people." Carly said getting flustered as the group ran out. She tried to stop them and only managed to stop her brother.

Spencer yelled "Cowards!" as he was pulled back in.

He and turned to see the two bearing disappointed and in Carly's case, anger and embarrassment. "Look, I'm sorry. So you guys are like… 100% done with this random fight?" Spencer asked looking up as well. "I was just worried." he said sincerely.

Carly dropped her arms, she took a deep breath and let go of her anger and embarrassment.. "yeah…we wouldn't fight that long .We're friends" Carly said looking at Freddie.

"Best friends." Freddie said smiling back, giving Carly a hug..

"You two are so cukey " Spencer said in a teasing voice.

"You have to fix the door!" Carly snapped back, feeling embarrassed, her face reddening.

"Aww c'mon. I'll get you bananas!" Spencer proposed.

"I hate bananas."

"Oh yeah…."

**And that's where the episode would have ended, and you'd wait an agonizingly long time for the next one. Good thing this is a fanfic lol. Also, I've been really busy. Work full time and I'm busy on weekends too. I only could write so fast because I was sick and then didn't work full time. I'm also going on vacation next weekend with my family. So I will try to make the next chapter ASAP. But it will probably be slower from now on.**

**Don't forget to review. :)**


	5. IMake in?

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long. School and many other things are keeping me really busy. And it takes a lot of time, effort, imagination, and motivation to write. Hope you enjoy, sorry for the wait.**

Sam stared into the glowing round button that read '8'. She used to love this feeling, the elevator wait. It gave her a rising anticipation in her heart as if it reflected the rising elevator she was in. There would be free food, a nice place to nap, her friends…well Freddie wasn't exactly a bonus. But things had changed, things were…

"Really nubby." Sam said aloud as the elevator doors closed and she started to rise.

"What?" Gibby said with a confused look.

"Oh yea, you're here…Forget about it" Sam said plainly.

"What?"

After a moment of silence she sighed.

"Hey Gib, not usually my thing but I need to vent to someone you know. Chiz has been outta wack the past few days. You notice?" She said with a bored look on her face.

"Not really. What do you mean?" Gibby responded, feeling awkward as Sam didn't usually open up to him, or anyone for that matter.

"Tsk, typical nub. Well let's do one of those light back things?"

"Uhh flashback?"

"Yea same diff, don't need a spell checker." Sam said hitting him in the head.

"Oww."

"Now lets go."

"Okay okay."

* * *

_ICARLY STUDIO_

_8:30 PM -9 DAYS AGO_

_"And we're out." Freddie said putting down the camera with a smile._

_"Alright let's go to the groovie smoothie. Momma wants some milkshakes."_

_"It's Smoo-" Freddie began_

_"Ah shut your chiz hole." Sam said interrupting him. _

_Freddie rolled his eyes and dismissed her, "Anyway, I have to do some tech stuff. You guys go on without me. I'll meet up with you later." He said looking back at his laptop._

_"Whatever you say captain nubulla. Let's go" Sam said passively as she started to leave. _

_"Alright tango time!" Gibby said smiling as he quickly followed, feeling ecstatic._

_Carly started walking slowly in their direction, but she hesitated and stopped, looking at Freddie. Sam noticed and turned around to see what she was doing._

_"Carls, c'mon. Momma ain't got all day."_

_Carly turned to them and back to Freddie. "I…I think I'm gonna stay here and help Freddie."_

_Freddie looked up to see Carly, surprised. Sam raised her eyesbrows, not believing what she just heard. And Gibby, well he was being Gibby._

_"Really?" Sam said in a displease, confused tone, as if what Carly said was the craziest thing to have entered her ears in her entire life._

_"I can handle this Carls. It's cool." Freddie said, not too sure what to say. But somehow he felt a tingle of joy after hearing Carly's words._

_Carly smiled and turned to Freddie. "Well I wanna help."_

_Sam sighed and turned around. "Your call Shay. Have fun with the nub. C'mon Gib. Got some drinks to drink don't we?!"_

_"Yeah! I've been practicing my dance moves" Gibby replied as they walked out._

_There was a moment of awkward silence as the Carly and Freddie looked at each other. "So…what do you want to do?" Freddie asked, breaking the silence._

_"Well I'm here to help you cukey dork." Carly replied with a laugh._

_Freddie smiled. Apparently cukey was going to become a regular phrase now. "Well I don't know what you can help with. I'm doing some visual effect updates for the next show and bug fixes. It's kinda complicated."_

_"Is that a challenge?" Carly said with a smile. "I can handle this. Just…teach me." She suggested after a moment of thought. She looked happy and perky, as if she'd wanted to do this her whole life._

_Freddie smiled. She seemed to be glowing in her own joy. "Okay." he finally responded._

* * *

"See what I mean?" Sam said, as the elevator continued to rise.

"So what, she didn't want to leave him alone probably."

"Oh c'mon. Helping Freddie with tech stuff? And new she's been helping him almost every time he needs to do some dorky tech thing."

"Ya that does sound a little weird compared to before."

"Yeah, it's not just that either."

"Really? What else then?"

"Glad you asked." Sam said with a smirk. "You notice the Groovie Smoothie lately?"

"Yeah, what about it? Your gross eating habits?"

"Don't make me hurt you"

"Okay okay, start the flashback already."

* * *

_GROOVIE SMOOTHIE_

_5:15 PM – 7 DAYS AGO_

_The rest of the iCarly crew sat as they waited for Freddie to come back with the smoothies._

Gibby flipped his menu over as his eyes looked it over for the 7

_th__ time. _

_"Seriously Gib, if you keep reading the menu every time we come here.I will do chiz that will make you scared to touch a menu again for the rest of your nubby existance." Sam said, in an unrelenting voice._

_Gibby quickly put his menu down with a scared expression on his face. "Geez what's up with you?"_

_"Nothing" Sam replied in annoyed voice._

_Sam looked over at Carly. She was leaning on her hand, propping her arm up with her elbow and staring at Freddie…again. She was lost in her own world, which was usually combined with random smiling and an expression filled with need. Sam was beginning to hate this chiz._

This time Carly's face had a more concerned look, as if she was suspicious or afraid of something. Sam curiously glanced toward Freddie, raising her eyebrows.

_Sam's eyebrows lowered in disappointment, turning back to Carly. It was just the cashier, a pretty blonde haired girl. She must be new. She was pretty and young, might even be from their school. But that didn't matter. What matters is that Carly Shay was showing her angry side._

_Carly isn't afraid to be angry when you push her. And right now, Sam could see she was_

_"Carls." Sam said_

_No response_

"Caaarrlsssss" Sam repeated elongating her nickname as she waved her hand.

"Y-yeah?" she said moving her head to get a better view with her eyebrows now creased, pushing Sam's hand away. Still staring at Freddie and the cashier.

_"You wanna talk about something?" Sam asked innocently, acting as if she didn't know what was going on._

_"uhuh sure whats up?" Carly said looking back at Sam for a moment before turning her head, attempting to do it slyly and attempting it poorly, but this Carly after all. _

_Sam sighed before turning Carly's head back to her. Carly raised her eyebrows, not sure what Sam was doing "Carls, I know what you're doing" Sam said, her knowing stare cutting through Carly like a dagger. _

_Carly's cheeks instantly reddened as she attempted to act calm. "What? What do you mean?" she said as she pushed Sam's hand away again. She gave an uneasy laugh as she said "Stop annoying me with your silly hands. They're like hands…but silly"_

_Sam continued staring at her best friend with a bored and disappointed look._

_"Is she okay?" Gibby asked Sam, poking her shoulder._

_"Don't touch me" Sam growled back. _

_"Okay..." Gibby replied in a disappointed voice._

_"What did I miss" Freddie said, as he began to put the tray of drinks on the table. After noticing Freddie's return, Carly instantly grabbed his arm to get his attention beginning to say "Freddie who was-!" causing all the drinks to spill all over the table._

_"I'm so sorry." Carly said getting up to help clean the mess._

_"Its cool, but why did you pull my arm?" Freddie said curiously_

_"uhhh no reason really" Carly said nervously._

_Sam sighed again "Well I am surrounded by nubs" She said in a bored voice as she took a straw from the tray and started drinking the spill off the table._

_"Sam!" the 3 said in unison._

_"What?! I'm helping you clean!"_

* * *

"So it was your gross eating habits" Gibby said after they finished recalling the memory.

"No! Oh my God you are hopeless. " Sam replied in frustration, as she facepalmed.

"Okay, okay drinking habits?"

"NO!" Sam snapped back hitting Gibby in the arm.

"OWW! Okay, mmaybe if you tell a Gibby a thing a two I might know a three or four." Gibby replied rubbing his arm.

"That doesn't even make sense…"

"Does it?" GIbby replied with a knowing smirk.

"NO. No it doesn't!"

"Wow okay okay, just tell me then. What was it?"

"Carly! Carly won't stop. She's got tunnel vision. And it's for that stupid nub."

"Well she's in love."

"That's fine. The problem is she can't get what she wants and she's just gonna wait. She's going to keep this tunnel vision chiz going forever."

"I don't see why you think it's so bad. What's wrong with her being all lovey dovey. Are you jealous or something?"

*slap*

"OWWW"

"You asked for that one."

"Then why?"

"Because she's nubby and annoying and too nice to do anything about it."

"So?"

"So she needs a push. Someone to help her. I kinda got an idea but its dangerous…she's dangerous" Sam said in a serious voice.

"She's not dangerous, she's the nice one. You're the dangerous one."

"Trust me Gib, you haven't seen Carly fight for what she wants. When I met her she pushed me back for that sandwich. So unexpected. She is a sly one." Sam said giving a small smirk at the thought.

"So what are you saying exactly?"

"I mean she's annoying, nubby, and just…just doesn't even pay attention to me anymore. We have to get to the old Carly back" Sam replied sadly, not used to expressing her sodt side. She looked up at the floor indicator as Gibby replied.

"Sam are you feeling okay?"

Sam hit the emergency stop, stopping the elevator about one floor below Shay's floor. The lights went out and Sam took out her phone to provide light, shining it upwards from under her chin. The mere sight made Gibby flinch. It was like she was about to tell a ghost story.

"Wow, don't steal my lunch money. I got nothing. I'm sorry" Gibby said taking a step away.

"I'm not-" Sam began saying with a as she found the light switch after picking the elevator control panel lock. She flicked the switch, lighting the elevator. She slammed the panel shut again and looked back at GIbby.

"Okay! Okay! here. Just not the face!" Gibby pleaded, covering his face with his arms after giving her all the money he had.

"But…" Sam stopped herself and pocketed the 5 dollars Gibby gave her. "Okay Gib we're good" She said with a grin. "Now about Carly."

Gibby lowered hesitantly lowered his guard, Sam impatiently pulled them down with a shrug.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you. I just wanna talk. Do you want me to hurt you? Because you are asking for a mouthful of sock topped with butter." Sam said in an annoyed tone.

"Isn't the butter inside the sock?"

Sam merely clenched her teeth. It was more than enough.

"Okay, okay nevermind! Nothing, I don't want any topped butter."

"Nice save Gib." She said relaxing her jaw.

"…okay then uuhh…What do you think we should do?"

Sam sighed. "Well I got an idea, but its stupid. What do I know about getting two dorks together."

"Well what is it?"

Sam paused for a moment as doubts dawned on her. "This is just stupid. Why am I talking to you of all people. Where's my best friend when I need her?"

"Well I ain't no Carly Shay… but I'm here." Gibby replied uneasily, seeing how serious the conversation as getting.

Sam look at him with her eyebrow raised as she tilted her head to the side slightly. He could feel the judging eyes, those scary daggers piercing through him. He wanted her to stop. He felt as if he should start backing off.

"Question is… is there enough man under that Gibbiness to help me fix this?" Sam said finally. She looked back at the panel. "I'm thinking we should just drop this chiz and forget about it…It's not that bad." Sam walked up to the elevator panel and opened it to restart the elevator. _Damn this chiz _

* * *

Back at the Shay Residence, Freddie and Carly were sitting comfortably on the couch watching TV. Although Carly secretly wished they were a little closer, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that they were alone together. Sam and Gibby could take as long as they wanted.

Freddie stopped watching to check his phone. "They're late. Think I should call them?"

"No! Let them take their time. Its not like we need them here." Carly replied quickly without thought, hoping the time alone would last longer

"But we do…we're preparing the next iCarly." Freddie replied confused.

"Oh ya…."

"…So should I call them?"

"Or you could ask me out" Carly mumbled to herself.

"You say something?"

"huh? Oh ya just call them" Carly said quickly, hoping he didn't notice the pitch in her voice or the slight flush in her cheeks.

"You okay Carls?"

"Ya, fine. Just…just call them Benson." Carly replied a little nervously, trying to get him to just drop it before she started embarrassing herself.

"Uhh okay."

* * *

Gibby and Sam walked out of the elevator.

They started walking towards Carly's Apartment when Sam stopped them.

"Back in the elevator. I said nothing to you…right? You ain't saying chiz to nobody." Sam said sternly

"Uhh yeah….Sam you ok?" Gibby started before Sam interrupted him.

"Ya, cool your chiz. Momma's good. You good?" Sam said in a calm voice.

" I'm good." Gibby said nodding.

Sam smiled and gave him a nod. "You're a good kid Gib, hope I can trust you to do what I said."

"Got it"

Suddenly, Sam's phone started ringing. Sam checked to see that it was Freddie.

"Damn, we're late. Hurry up" Sam said starting to run, ignoring the call

"Gibbeh!" Gibby shouted quickly following behind.

* * *

"They aren't picking up. Bet Sam just ignored my call." Freddie said rolling his eyes as he paced the room.

"Oh that sucks." Carly said trying to hide her joy.

"Yeah, whatever. So what do you wanna do while we're waiting?"

"Make out?" Carly slipped out and quickly covered her mouth

"What?"

"Hmmm?" Carly said trying to act calm.

"Did you just say-"

"Nope!" Carly yelled, quickly interrupting him

"But-" Freddie began before getting hit by the door and hitting the ground.

"Momma's here!"

"GIBBY!"

"they're here!" Carly said delighted, her best friend had the best timing.

"I noticed…" Freddie said as he got up upset. "What took you guys so long?"

"Like I ever cared about being on time. What you didn't get enough make out time" Sam said teasingly, closing the door as she jumped on the couch..

"Make out? Wh-what? That's… pshhh you're...we're inside we can't make…OUT." Carly said with an uneasy grin. Trying to brush off what she said. All she got in return were questioning faces from Gibby and Freddie and a facepalm from Sam.

"Someone kill me." Sam muttered into her facepalm.

**Hope you enjoyed it Apologize again because of the delay. I don't have nearly as much time as I used to write. Sorry :(**

**Please review! :) I love reading them. Oh tell me of any grammar errors and I'll fix it. I finished writing this like 5 minutes ago and tis like 3 AM so ya, there's bound to be some. Hope to see you again :D**


End file.
